The Social Thread Battle Frontier
The Social Thread Battle Frontier consists of 7 Frontier Brains who each give out their own Symbol upon defeat. However, unlike the Social Thread Pokemon League, the Social Thread Battle Frontier is much more gimmicky and complex than the League. Trainers will find themselves hard pressed to obtain all 7 symbols, but if they do manage to do so, then they can be considered a true battling master. Lucky Fighter Blargg888 Brain of the Chaos Roulette. To start off, both trainers have 5 Pokemon. every turn, a Pokemon is sent out, and both trainers can use one move. After that turn, both trainers' Pokemon are randomly switched out for another. This continues until all of one sides' pokemon are KOed. Use strategy to plan ahead for any situation. It's an intense mix between luck and skill The Number of Pokemon each trainer gets increases by one each time. A trainer must win 39 of these battles before they can fight Blargg in a 40 pokemon chaos battle. Blargg888 grants the Chaos Symbol upon defeat. Destined Destructor Soul. Brain of the Crumbling Tower. In this Battle Zone, trainers will fight in a crumbling room. Both they and their pokemon will have to dodge falling debris while simultaneously fighting each other. With each battle, the contents of the room become more hazardous, making the battle even more difficult. A trainer must win 29 battles before they can fight the Frontier Brain, Soul. in the 30th battle. In the Frontier Brain battle, both the Brain and the trainer will start from the top of the tower. The tower will begin to crumble, and both trainers must make their way down trought the tower as it collapses in on itself, passing through previous rooms that were fought in prior. Parts of the battle may even take place on the outer balconies of the tower. The Trainer must defeat Soul. before either the tower finishes crumbling, or before the two of them reach the bottom of the tower. Upon beating Soul. a trainer will receive the Destruction Symbol. Paper Entity Aldelaro5 Brain of the Tattle Dome Both Single and Double Battle formats are supported here. In this Battle Zone, trainers must face off in a single battle per round against a trainer with a varying number of Pokemon. The battle is not determined by KOs, rather, the battle ends when a specific amount of time runs out. Though, the battle still ends if all pokemon on one side are KOed. The point of the battle is to gain as much information about your opponent's fighting style, techniques, moves, and items as possible. Even banter and commentary exchange will be needed to be taken into account. You will need this information for the follow up to the battle. Upon defeating the opponent, the trainer will then be given a quiz question based on the battle. The quiz will only ask questions about your opponent though. The trainers must both complete the quiz to the best of their ability. Whichever trainer gets the higher score moves on to the next round, and also receives an item.' In the event of a tie, the two trainers will complete the rest of their fight like a standard Pokemon battle, with a trainer being eliminated when all of His/Her Pokemon are KOed. Items in the Tattle Dome are not like the ones you'll find in regular Pokemon battles, rather, they are small badges that you can equip your Pokemon with to give them special abilities. As a trainer progresses further through the Dome, they will need to take into account what badges the opponent is using. It is very possible to be sneaky with your badges (Such as giving a Krikitot and Attack FX C badge to confuse your opponent). Use badges wisely. After winning 66 battles, you will reach Aldelaro. The fight against Aldelaro is a hard one, because it changes the battle formula. If you're doing the singles format, then Aldelaro's battle will be a double battle. If you're doing the double battles format, then Aldelaro's fight will be either a Triple Battle or a Rotation Battle. Aldelaro5 grants the Tattle Symbol upon defeat. Dark Lord Frostwraith Brain of the Battle CastleCategory:Events